1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the use of funnels for transferring liquid from one container to another and more particularly to an adapter for facilitating an easier transfer of the liquid while using a funnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Funnels typically have an upper frusto conical portion and a lower frusto conical portion, the lower portion of which is thinner than the upper one. When this lower portion of the funnel is placed into a container in a situation wherein the opening in the container is larger than the lower tapered portion of the funnel, the funnel will not be properly restrained and hence can move around during the transfer of liquid from one container, through the funnel, to another container, for example as shown in FIG. 6.
Another problem with prior art funnels is that when they seal against the top opening of a container, the air will be pushed out of the container and up past the funnel as fluid is being transferred. This action slows the effective transfer of the liquid. Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies of the prior art.